It's Over
by XxX-angelrisa-XxX
Summary: Hermione's dead. Voldemort won the war. Draco's in pain.......


I threw another glass dragon at the door. I know that my mother will scold me because those cost a lot. As if I care. She can't do anything now. She's dead. His light in the dark. The only one who, apart from his mother, that he ever loved. But it's over now. They're both dead. Voldemort won the war.

I crawled to my bed and cried. I cried and cried until I can't any more. And my mind drifted to our silent moments, stolen moments.

_Flash back:_

_He wrapped his arms in her waist and buried his face in her soft and silky hair. In turn, she leaned on his well-toned body and whispered, "I love you Draco Malfoy."_

_He smiled. "I love you too. I will always love you Hermione Granger." They both turned their heads in the view in front of them. Draco took her here in their first month anniversary. It has the view of the mountains, the lake and the Hogwart's Castle. They just sat there, enjoying each other's company, until the sun rises._

* * *

_She laughed as he tickled her again. "Draco Malfoy stopped this instant!" she said, trying to suppress a giggle. "I can't breathe" she said panting._

"_Sorry princess. I just like it when you're happy." He said tickling her again. She shrieked in laughter and finally said, "As long as you're here, I'm always happy." He leaned towards her and caught her lips. They kissed passionately. Finally, they broke for air and fell asleep in the couch, in each other's arms._

_End flash back_

I can clearly remember those times as if they were only yesterday. I remembered how we watched the sunset and in the sunrise, sneak back to school. I don't know why we never told anyone about our relationship. Perhaps it's the fact that we were too different. Two different people that loved each other. I hiccupped and remembered how she died. How she was taken away from me.

_Flash back_

"_No, please don't," she was begging now. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Please, don't do it. I love you," she said her beautiful face stained from her tears and the combat of war. It reflected how hurt she was. He gently touched her cheek and wiped the tears in her eyes._

"_I have no other choice Hermione," he started. "This is where I belong, in the dark. I need to do this," he said and put back his mask. But as he turned back he heard a scream. He drew out his wand and looked back. His heart fell at what he saw. There lay the woman he loved, bloody and dead._

"_No, it's not true," he whispered looking at her. Her blood, which he expected to be dirty, was bright red. It mixed with the mud as he let out an anguished scream; "NO!" he looked up and saw his father, holding a wand. "YOU KILLED HER! I'LL KILL YOU" he shouted as he raised his wand and bellowed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" his father looked surprised, but as the green flash of light hit him, he fell, dead. He quietly walked towards her, and kneeled._

_He touched her cheeks and for the first time in fifteen years, he cried. His body shook as his emotions poured out of him. He didn't notice Harry run up to him until someone got hold of his robes and shook him._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Harry shouted, shaking him. He stopped abruptly when he saw it in Malfoy's eyes. The passion. Love. Pain. Harry let go of him and he dropped, not too gently, next to Hermione's lifeless body._

"_I'm sorry, I can't do anything," Draco said, his face buried in his hands. He lifted Hermione's body and hugged her tight. He looked straight into her eyes and saw nothing. Her eyes that were usually full of emotion now looked haunted. He looked up to Harry and said, "Kill me."_

_Harry looked taken aback and said, "But-" but Harry didn't have the chance to say anything because Draco punched him in the face and bellowed, "I SAID, KILL ME!" Harry stared at him and said, "No, Hermione died for you and I think you shouldn't waste it."_

"_You don't get it. Father killed her. Someone of my own blood killed her," he said shaking his head. "And it's all my fault. I should have kept my emotions to myself. If I haven't been too greedy, she would still be alive," he said and he turned his back from him. He went out of the Hogwarts Grounds and disapparated back home._

_End of flash back_

I still feel sad because I know and I will never forget that it's my fault she's dead. I spaced out for a moment and a thought came up to me. If it's my entire fault, then I don't deserve to live while she's dead. I summoned Misty, our house-elf and said, "Bring me a potion that'll kill me," he said. "And make sure that you won't tell mother in any way, got it?" he was sure that the elf was looking for loopholes but when she sighed Draco knew that he'll be dead in a minute. The elf disapparated.

He walked to his desk and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. He began to write;

_Dear mother,_

_I know that by the time you read this, I'm already dead. But I would like to tell you a secret that I'm sure you'll never believe. I fell in love with a Muggle-born. But she's no other Muggle-born, her name's Hermione Granger. I know that it's a little strange to say that as you know that our family's a Mudblood hater, but I never believed it myself until today. This morning she died. She died because of me. It's my entire fault she's dead and that's why I'm planning to join her on the after-life. I would also like to tell you that I killed father. I know that you'll never forgive me but I still hope you'll understand. I really love you mother and I would like to thank you for taking care of me for all these years. Thank you for showing me how to truly love and care._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

After a few seconds, I heard a faint _pop _and turned around. Misty was already there, holding a flask which contains a pink liquid. "I'm sorry master for the inconvenience" she said bowing so low that I hinted her nose touched the floor. "But Misty has to hit her head with a frying pan before giving this" she raised the flask "to young master."

"Thanks a lot Misty. And I'll further appreciate it if you won't tell mother I asked you to do this," I said. "You may go now." The elf burst into tears and disapparated.

"Here goes nothing," I said, laughing weakly at my small joke. I raised the flask to my mouth and thought of my mother, Hogwarts and Hermione. I drank the potion and I can feel it burning my throat. My eyes watered in pain as I thought that this in nothing compared to what I've done and I breathed heavily. I tried to get some air to come to my lungs but it seems that my body can't afford to do it anymore. I smiled and everything went pitch black.


End file.
